User talk:Ellis99
Section 1= I II III IV V |-| Section 2= VI VII VIII IX X |-| Section 3= XI XII XIII XIV XV ---- Reply No, let it stay, only as a temporary. When someone has time (and it looks it will be me), the plot will be re-written. Energy ''X'' 14:44, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Which plot? Maybe I can rewrite? Utkar22 14:45, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Gallery There is a reason I put "previous" in the game box gallery. Because those images are meant to show that they are from the past games since the newest generation move image should already be there. This way it makes it more specific and not so general. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:52, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :Why? We use game images for the infobox image, not anime. That's the reason for the game box being previous because the current is in the infobox. By saying games in general, you ate establishing that all version of the games should be there, but the most current would already be in the infobox. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:55, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Yet as X has told me. We primarily use game images for infoboxes unless there is no image of the current then anime and manga is acceptable in the mean time. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:45, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :::Like I said I didn't say we use only game images only for the MoveImageBox but for the game version box, we would list all generation game version before the most current generation which a current generation move image will be in the move infobox page instead and in the MoveImaheBox temp we list the others before, thus the "previous" part. To show that the images are of the previous generations and shouldn't include the most current as it is already displayed on the move infobox page. If you don't understand what I'm saying than that's on you because I will continue to add the "previous" to the game versio of the MoveImageBox temp. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:54, March 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh okay good. I'm glad you understand. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:00, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Pewter Special If I am able to find the episode, I will do it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:16, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Reply Those are the only ones available, unless you (or anyone else) wants to scan the Viz Media ones. There are some unofficial translations, but they are rare, except the newer chapters (starting from Diamond and Pearl arc). I doubt people would even want to scan Viz Media ones, since a lot of criticism is about the changes from the original version. Energy ''X'' 19:06, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Rename I can do that but you can do it too since you have the rights as well.--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:30, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Ah okay.--Lordranged7 (talk) 09:57, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Hy why you edit the ash noivern trivia its the second semi-pseudo the first was goodra.--Aasdsd (talk) 12:40,March 3,2016(UTC) Reply I saw, I'm just focusing on making a lot of edits right now. - PokémonGamer 10:44, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Is the Binacle in the trailer using Brick Break? - PokémonGamer 12:26, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I've changed the image for XY110 to a more relevant one featuring Noivern because the title mentions "サンダー'とオンバーン'" (Thunder and Onvern in Japanese). - PokémonGamer 20:10, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Categories It's a temporary. Once the chapters are added into regular volumes, the categories will be changed. Energy ''X'' 14:26, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply Some were categorized like that. So I remove the categorized ones? Utkar22 14:26, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :Some other pages were Utkar22 14:29, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Sure. But can images have categories such as: Original Series Anime Images ? Utkar22 14:33, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply So, just new images from Emerald/HeartGold & SoulSilver/ORAS arcs. I can do that yeah.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:52, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:54, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm, I can't really find new images of a good quality of them. I can replace some images from the same arcs.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:18, March 5, 2016 (UTC) I will see if I am able to find them. Some images are already fine on the pages though.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:20, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Alright, just making sure you knew it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:27, March 5, 2016 (UTC) The last sentence of the biography is about the second episode it appeared.--Lordranged7 (talk) 18:33, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply Because it has the same name as the English title. That's the sole reason. Might be better if you had your attention towards the BW chapters. Energy ''X'' 20:18, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :Neither. I think it is about time to do something about those character pages a bit. Once they have some basic information, then I'd return back to D&P. Until then, unless X&Y, ORAS or B2W2 chapters are released, no new chapter plots will be written. Energy ''X'' 20:22, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I saw it.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:29, March 6, 2016 (UTC) If the last episode of IL becomes number one, the first episode of OI becomes number two and so the last one becomes number 36.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:38, March 6, 2016 (UTC) It is okay.--Lordranged7 (talk) 11:41, March 6, 2016 (UTC)